littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder on the New Year Eve
Murder on the New Year Eve is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 4th case of the Special Holiday Event. It is the third case set in New Year event. Plot As the New Year Eve arrives, Mandy and the player decided to go check on the preparations of a stage where a music band is supposed to come to perform. As they arrived on the street where the stage had been set, they discovered the body of party host James Godfrey, a firework burned his face. The five people were labelled as suspects: Alec Muller (engineer), Valeria Phoenix (lead vocalist), Lacey Orton (victim's girlfriend), Henry Davis (ex-soldier), and Colin Marsdan (security guard). Mid-investigation, the team found the picture of younger Henry and James were used to be soldiers. Henry doesn't know about the victim, be he later revealed that the victim used to be soldier 20 years ago. Later, someone was reported trying to blow up the shopping mall which was revealed to be Lacey. After finding enough evidence, the team arrested Henry for the murder. Henry tried to deny any involvement in the murder, but fear overcame him and admitted to the murder. He explained that one year previously, due to his mental disorders, the victim set fire on Henry's girlfriend's house and pretended that fire coming from the gas pipe. When Henry arrives too late, the firefighters recovered the body of his girlfriend as the firefighters were putting out the fire. After the fire had been extinguished, Henry saw a burned firework and realized James was the reason behind the burned house due to his jealous over her affair with Henry. Next year, Henry decided to take revenge on James by throwing a firecracker in the victim's face and told him that he should never played with it ever again. Judge Westley sentenced Henry 30 years. After trial, the team had an extremely new year party with fireworks and concert. Then Valeria Phoenix gives the player a costume as a prize for their work. So then.... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Summary Victim *'James Godfrey' Murder Weapon *'Firecracker' Killer *'Henry Davis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect plays bowling. *The suspect wears party glasses. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect plays bowling. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect plays bowling. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect plays bowling. *The suspect wears party glasses. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks rum. *The suspect takes sleeping pills. *The suspect plays bowling. *The suspect wears party glasses. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer plays bowling. *The killer wears party glasses. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Happy New Year! *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:New Year Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images